Nouveaux genins Nouveaux ennuis !
by Flocon
Summary: Quand trois de nos héros devenus juunins vivent un train train presque tranquille... Jusqu'à ce que Tsunade décide d'une chose terrible pour certain : Leur confier une équipe ! Venez suivre Kiba, Sakura et Shimaru, entre autre, qui se font confiés une équ
1. Chapter 1

Nouveaux genins... Nouveaux ennuies !

Quand trois de nos héros devenus juunins vivent un train train presque tranquille... Jusqu'à ce que Tsunade décide d'une chose terrible pour certain : Leur confier une équipe ! Venez suivre Kiba, Sakura et Shimaru, entre autre, qui se font confiés une équipe ! Couple (pas encore tous définis) : shika/Tema, ...

- Paroles -  
/ Pensées /

--

Chapitre 1

L'agitation règnait dans le bureau de la godaime hokage. En effet, les examens d'entrés des genins venaient de se faire, et elle s'y s'activer, entre deux siestes, pour préparer les équipes.

Réfléchissant tout en observant la liste des ninja pouvant devenir professeur, Tsunade eut un sourire et referma son dossier. Elle avait décider, et elle plaignait les pauvres ninjas choisis, surtout certains... Apellant Raidou, Tsunade lui demanda d'apeller certains ninjas précis, et celui-ci disparut rapidement. La godaime posa ses coudes sur son bureau et ... Piqua une ronflette qui dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Shizune rentre dans son bureau pour son plus grand malheur.

La juunin aux cheveux de jais la réprimanda fortement et la godaime bailla un grand coup avant d'attendre patiemment les ninjas, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver...

En effet, dans les couloirs du batiment, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses marchait d'un pas tranquille mais rapide vers un point précis. Sakura avait était apeller par la godaime pour une raison inconnue, mais n'y faisait pas trop attention. Après tout, étant son ancienne disciple, son maître avait parfois besoin de son aide.

Arrivant dans le couloir du fameux bureau, la jeune fille eut un sourire

- Ah ! Shikamaru ! -

En effet, de l'autre côté du couloir, le juunin avancait vers ce même bureau, d'un air de nonchalence absolue sur le visage.

- Tiens, salut Sakura !  
- Que fais-tu ici, Shikamaru ? -

Sakura souriait en voyant l'air flegmatique du ninja qu'il arborait toujours. Celui-ci l'avait bien à ce moment, et les deux juunins se retrouvèrent près de la porte de Tsunade-sama

- La godaime m'as apeller, relou... Et toi ? -  
- Moi aussi ! -

Shikamaru avait hausser les épaules avec un air de pure flemme avant de regarder Sakura comme voulant dire 'Bon, on y vas...'

Sakura toqua à la porte de la Godaime, celle-ci leur répondant alors

/ Bon au moins elle dort pas, et elle n'est pas énerver, bon point. /

A force de cotoyer Tsunade, on finissait par vite la comprendre, et cela était le cas de son ancienne disciple. Sakura ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit par Shikamaru. La jeune fille salua son hokage au même moment que son flegmatique amis, alors que Tsunade observait par la fenêtre.

- Tsunade-sama ?  
- Ah, excuse- moi Sakura. Tiens, Kiba n'est pas là ? -

Tsunade semblait plutôt surprise, alors qu'il n'était pas là depuis le début, Sakura acquiesca le fait qu'il était absent, tout en soupirant discrètement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit sourd venant du couloir et sourit, connaissant bien la raison de ces tremblements

- Ou peut-être que si ... -

Quelques instants plus tard, un chien blanc d'une taille énorme dérapa devant la porte et s'arrêta. Kiba se tenait sur son chien, qui était devenu plus grand que lui et le portait maintenant. Sautant à terre, le ninja entra dans le bureau, alors que Tsunade semblait légèrement énerver par son entrée. Enfin, plus que légèrement...

- Bonjour, Hokage-sama ! -

Le juunin parlait d'une voix tranquille et même joyeuse, voulant en même temps calmer l'hokage, mais celle-ci le fit d'elle même avant de commencer à parler en regardant les trois ninjas chacun à leur tour.

- Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru. Je vous ai demandés ici pour une raison bien spéciale. Comme vous le savez surement, les nouveaux genins viennent d'être choisis et ...

- Ne me dites pas que ... ?!?

- Kiba! Bref, je disais que nous venons d'avoir les nouvelles équipes de genin, et que leurs professeurs viennent d'etre choisis... Félicitations vous trois, vous avez étaient choisis ! -

Tsunade homis le faite qu'elle était la seule à choisir les senseï des équipes, voyant l'air dépité de Shikamaru et l'énervement chez Kiba, alors que Sakura semblait presque contente.. Elle leur fis un grand sourire presque hypocrite et se leva, poussant les trois ninjas vers la porte

- Galère... -

Kiba était confus et énerver, alors qu'il sentait le regard d'Akamaru rieur, ce qui le mis encore plus de mauvais humeur. Sakura était surprise mais s'occuper d'une équipe pouvait être enrichissant, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

- Bien bien, vos équipes vous attendent à l'académie ! Sachez que Kiba aura la charge de l'équipe 8, Sakura la 7, et Shikamaru la 9 ! -

Le ninja chien avait donner une légère claque a son chien en lui disant d'un ton énerver d'arrêter de se moquer, puis disparus à dos de canidé dans le couloir. Shikamaru avait passer une main derrière sa tête et maudissait Tsunade intérieurement avant de partir d'un pas flemmard. Sakura partis à son tour, plus rapidement et joyeusement...

-----  
Désolé c'est court, je met la suite bientôt normalement! Dites moi si ca vous plaît pour le moment, Merci !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chap 2 !  
J'ai décider de me pencher plus vers l'équipe de Kiba. Donc nous verrons sûrement moins les autres mais cela va arriver après !

Chapitre 2

Un chien d'une taille légèrement supérieure à celle des autres de sa race gambadait dans les couloirs de l'académie, dérapant pour esquiver quelques jônins passant par là. Son propriétaire semblait avoir oublier pendant quelques instants l'énorme problème auquel il était confronté...

Soudain, Akamaru s'arrêta brutalement. Kiba failit se faire éjecter mais se rattrapa in-extremis. Le ninja allait engueller légèrement son chien, lorsqu'il apercus qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste devant lui. Kiba sauta à terre avant de caresser son chein

- Bonjour Iruka-senseï.. Heyhey.. Commenca Kiba tout en observant son ancien professeur qui semblait passablement agacé de son arriver.  
Hey Kiba ! Arrête de gambader ainsi dans les couloirs avec Akamaru ! L'enguella son professeur avant d'avoir un léger sourire et continuer. Tes élèves t'attendent dans cette salle ... Salut ! -

Le jônin fus surpris du changement de caractère d'Iruka mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il soupira et continua de caresser Akamaru, craignant le pire dans cette classe. Finalement, Kiba retint sa respiration et ouvrit lentement la salle de classe...

La salle de cours était vaste et presque vide, comme il le savait bien. Avancant dans la classe, suivis de près par Akamaru, il observa les élèves rapidement jusqu'a ce qu'une voix l'interrompe. Le jônin se tourna vers la fille qui avait parler

- Hey, c'est vous notre sensei ? Demanda une jeune file blonde tout en fixant Kiba sans ciller. Bien que sa phrase semblait anodine, après tout, sa voix était presque arrogante, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour plaire au brun

- Exactement, a partir de maintenant vous êtes sous mes ordres !

Kiba observa un peu partout. La fille qui venait de parler était assise contre une fenêtre ouverte, ses jambes repliés contre le mur en face d'elle. Assise sur une table, une autre jeune fille l'observait avec presque timidité. Elle lui fis penser immédiatement à Hinata. Kiba apercus alors un jeune homme blond appuyer contre le mur. Il remarqua qu'il était légèrement pus grand que les deux autres. Le jônin soupira en se disant qu'il était dans l'une des rares équipes contenant deux membres féminins.

La blonde allait être sur le point de rappliquer mais finalement se renfrogna et continua de fixer Kiba.

Celui-ci s'asseya sur une table, alors qu'Akamaru s'allongea près de lui tranquillement. Il les observa quelques instants avant de commencer à parler

- Je suis Inuzuka Kiba, jônin et maintenant professeur de cet équipe. Présentez-vous, nom, âge, et vos passions ou d'autres détails de ce genre. -

Même si il ne le laissez pas paraître, Kiba n'était pas confiant à 100 pourcent. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les mômes, mais il devrait s'y faire.

Le jeune homme pointa du doigt quelques instants le blond contre le mur pour lui demander de commencer. Celui-ci se décolla légèrement avant de baisser la tête en un signe de politesse.

- Je m'apelle Kyuto Moro. J'ai treize ans. J'aime énormément de chose et en déteste très peu.

Brève présentation, il fallait bien le dire, mais Kiba pris le temps de dévisager l'adolescent. Des traits fins, il possédait des cheveux blonds plus brillants que ceux de la fille. Ceux-ci était en bataille et désordonné, lui donnant un look. Ce qui surprit le jônin, ce fut le bandeau blanc-bleu qui recouvrait l'oeil droit du garcon. Un peu style Kakashi, mais de l'autre côté. Son unique oeil était d'une très jolie couleur, bleu azur, et celui-ci brillait d'énergie. A part cela, son bandeau frontal était accrocher à son bras droit, et il portait un haut blanc et bleu ainsi qu'un pantacourt noir. Mais une autre chose accrocha son regard. Kiba pus apercevoir que le garcon avait quelque chose dans on dos, ou plutôt un katana. Intéressant, sûrement...

Alors qu'il le détaillait rapidement, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avait commencer à se présenter, d'une voix douce mais légèrement timide. Décidèment, elle ressemblait vraiment à Hinata, même si la concernée était pire.

- J.. Je suis Yuki Kajiura, j'ai douze ans. J'aimerais devenir medic-nin, j'aime beaucoup les plantes et la nature.

Elle n'en rajouta pas plus, et comme avec Kyuto, Kiba pris le temps de la détailler.

La fille possédait des cheveux noirs mi-long. Ils étaient frisés et retombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient bruns et captivés vite le regard. Son bandeau frontal était accrocher à son cou, et il pus remarquer que ses avant-bras étaient recouverts de bandages ainsi que le début de ses cuisses. Elle portait comme une chemisette blanche ainsi qu'une jupe noire fendue qui laissait apercevoir son étui à shuriken.

Il n'eut le temps de l'observer plus que la troisième membre de l'équipe se présenta, d'une voix énergique mais plutôt vantarde vers la fin..

- Je m'apelle Yuko Takya ! J'ai douze ans, et je maîtrise plutôt bien les ninjutsu de feu. Je suis une descendante de la grande famille des Uchiwa!

En l'entendant, Kiba crus que sa machoire allait se décrocher pour tomber sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ca ? Elle délirait ? Une uchiwa blonde, il aurait tout vus décidément... Il étouffa un rire alors que la fille continuait de le fixer. Il préféra mettre ses paroles de côtés, mais se promit d'en parler à l'hokage. Kiba l'observa alors. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Ils étaient accrochés vers la moitié par son bandeau frontal. Ses yeux étaient noir ébène, comme ceux de Sasuke, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Elle avait un haut noir et une jupe noir et rouge surmontant un petit pantacourt blanc. Kiba apercus alors le symbole des uchiwa dans son dos. Avait-il rêver ou bien ... ?

Kiba soupira silencieusement puis sauta au sol alors qu'Akamaru releva la tête et se leva à ses côté.

- Bon, l'équipe débutera ses missions demain. Rendez-vous à la clairière d'entraînement n°8 a sept heure précise !

---

Voilà, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est fouilie xD, j'attend vos avis :P


End file.
